


Caught

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2019, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: Kinktober day 20Adam catches his girlfriend, Amelia, having some private fun and decides to join in.





	Caught

Amelia sighed to herself as she settled into the bubble-filled tub. She really needed a hot bath considering how tired she was after today. The only thing that would have made it better would have been if her boyfriend Adam was there to soak with her but he had a late rehearsal so she was alone for the evening.

She leaned back, letting the warm water washing over her petite body; gently tossing some of the bubbles over her chest. She closed her eyes.

As nice as it was to have the studio apartment to herself for the evening, she honestly did wish Adam was home from rehearsal. He’d been working long hours and more often than not, came home tired and went straight to bed. He was then up insanely early, leaving before she did. If they spent any time together it was brief. She was really starting to miss him; and the sex, fuck was she ever missing the sex.

Amelia dipped her hands under the water and ran them up and down her thighs as she stretched her legs. Her hands idly moved from side to side, venturing close to the juncture of her thighs. She absently brushed her fingertips against her wet folds, a tiny moan escaping from her lips; she imagined it was Adam’s fingers, not hers.

She licked her lips and gently touched her clit, the touch sending a pleasurable wave up her spine. “Oh fuck,” she moaned.

She licked her lips and started lightly rubbing the tiny nub with her right middle finger, her touch making it swell in size.

“Oh yes,” she sighed as she reached up and cupped her left breast, her index finger caressing her nipple. The bud quickly rose to attention.

She closed her eyes and slowly increased her strokes. She envisioned Adam was with her in the bathtub, his large fingers rubbing her clit, fingering her as only he could.

“Yes,” she breathlessly sighed. She was so close. “Oh fuck yes!”

“Kid?” Adam’s voice suddenly rang out.

Amelia yelped in surprise and quickly sat up. “FUCKING HELL!” she exclaimed. “Shitballs, you nearly gave me a heart attack, babe!”

“Sorry,” he apologized. Adam gave her a funny look. “Were you just…?”

“What? You’ve never seen a girl jacking the box before?” Amelia asked him as she settled back down in the warm water, her small pert breast floating above the water.

“Jacking the box?” Adam asked with a chuckle.

She shrugged her shoulders. “Jilling off. Petting the kitty. Flicking the bean.” Amelia gave him a look. “You gonna stand there staring at my tits all night or are you gonna get in?”

Adam didn’t need to be told twice. He quickly undressed and settled in the warm bath, Amelia sitting in between his legs. She leaned back, resting against his large chest.

“Your home early,” she commented as she held his left hand, her fingers laced with his larger ones.

“The director got sick so they cut rehearsal short,” he replied as he idly ran his fingers along her arm, tracing an invisible line up her left arm.

“Lucky me,” she replied with a grin. She leaned up and kissed Adam’s jawline.

Adam returned the grin; he kissed Amelia’s temple. “Lucky me too. We still gotta deal with your punishment, though.”

“My punishment?” Amelia asked, looking up at him in confusion.

“Yup,” he replied, “your punishment for touching yourself when I’m not here.”

“My punishment for touching myself when you’re not here,” she repeated with a playful grin. “And just what is that going to be?”

Adam shrugged his wide shoulders as he ran his hand up her leg. “I don’t know yet. Might spank you, might tie you up and fuck you raw.”

He traced an invisible line towards her downy patch of pubic hair in between her legs; his finger brushed against her folds. “Might make you touch yourself some more.”

Amelia let out a happy sigh as he dragged his fingers upwards. Adam’s large fingers brushed her clit, sending a blissful wave up her spine. She reached down and placed her hand over his as he rubbed a circle on the tiny nub, nibbling on her lower lip in ecstasy.

He reached up with his other hand and palmed her small, pert breast; her tender nipples rose to attention at his gentle touch. Adam leaned down and kissed her neck, sucking on her soft skin.

She let out a silent ‘oh’ as he rubbed her clit faster.

“Yes,” she moaned, her bud increasing in size with each touch. “Oh, yes. “Oh, right there, baby, right there.”

“You like that, my little whore?” Adam asked her.

“Yes,” Amelia breathlessly replied, the sensation in her lady bits starting to flourish.

“Do you want me to make you come?” he inquired.

She nodded. “Yes. Please. I… I want you to. Please.”

Adam rubbed her clit as fast as he could, soon having her on the brink.

“Oh!,” she panted. “I’m gonna cum! I’m coming! I… UUUUUUUUUUUUH.”

Amelia let out a low moan as her climax hit her, her right leg shaking as she came. She involuntarily bucked her hips into Adam’s hand.

He kissed her temple tenderly as she lay against his wide chest, panting as she came down from her high.

Adam wordlessly helped her out of the tub and towel-dried her off, as well as himself. He lifted her up and carried her to the bed in the sleeping alcove, gently laying her on it. He leaned down and deeply kissed her lips. He ran his hands up her slim body, his fingers caressing her skin.

Amelia reached up and ran her hands up his abs; his muscles twitched beneath her touch.

“Touch yourself,” he commanded her in a whisper.

She slowly inched fingers down her torso towards her downy patch of pubic hair, looking up at him with lust-filled doe eyes. She licked her lips as she spread her legs, her fingers brushing against her lips. She ran them up her fold upwards to her tiny bud. Amelia silently moaned at the feeling.

She motioned for him to lie next to her as she caressed her flower, her chest heaving up and down with desire.

Adam lay down next to her and began to stroke his length. She rested her head on his shoulder as she continued to massage her clit, her head thrown back in bliss.

“Oh,” she sighed as she started to squirm. “Oh, yes. Yes!”

She reached up and fondled her left breast, her breaths coming in pants. She increased her pace of the hand at her crotch.

Adam looked at her with desire, his chest rising and falling as he panted. “Fuck,” he groaned. “You’re such a little slut.”

“Am I your little slut?” Amelia purred at him.

He nodded. “You’re my little slut.”

“Am I your perfect little slut?”

“Yes, my beautiful, perfect, amazing little slut. “Are you going to cum just for me?”

Amelia nodded as she panted faster, her orgasm on the brink. “Will you come with me, baby? Please?”

Adam nodded as he jerked off faster, his cock starting to twitch.

“Oh fuck, I’m coming,” she moaned. “I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, I… I… I… OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!”

She let out a bliss-filled wail as she climaxed hard. She arched her back and bucked her hips upwards, her legs intensely shaking.

Adam soon followed, his hot cum shooting onto his chest, letting out a grunt as he came.

“Fuck me, that was amazing,” he mused as they panted, recovering from their mutual orgasms.

Amelia nodded. “Think we may need another bath though.”

“In a minute,” Adam replied. “I’m not done with you just yet.”

She giggled, her nose wrinkling. Boy, was she ever glad Adam had come home early.


End file.
